1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a working vehicle.
2. Background Art
In a tractor as an example of a working vehicle, a boarding step (step) is ordinarily configured by a step face portion and a reinforcing portions that are formed by bending downward the front edge and the outer edges of the step face portion (see JP H8-108754A (Paragraph 0013, FIGS. 1 to 3), for example).
Furthermore, auxiliary steps positioned between the ground and the boarding step for assisting boarding and alighting from the driver's station may be linked via a pair of front and rear support members to both lateral end portions of the boarding step (driver's station floor) (see JP 2007-125931A (Paragraphs 0018 to 0023, FIGS. 1 to 4), for example).